1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to selected 5-xantho genato-3-trihalomethyl-1,2,4-thiadiazole compounds and their use as herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various 3,5-substituted-1,2,4-thiadiazole compounds have been known to possess different types of pesticidal activities such as fungicidal, herbicidal, insecticidal, nematocidal and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,725, which issued to Hansjuergen A. Schroeder on July 12, 1966, discloses the use of 3-trichloromethyl-5-ethylthio or 5-isobutylthio-1,2,4-thiadiazole compounds as soil fungicides. Furthermore, this patent suggests that these prior art compounds may have other pesticidal activities (see Column 1, lines 49-57 of the patent).